Lipgloss & Letdown
by Synyster. Dream. K. Desrosiers
Summary: Je te vois encore sourire, mon ange. En rentrant dans notre minuscule appartement, au lever du jour. Tu n’essaies même plus d’être subtil dans tes activités, c’est pathétique...


Lipgloss and letdown

Source: Digimon

Genre: Songfic

Auteure : Yellow Submarine A.K.A DReAM  
Note: C'est un Yamachi assez "fucké". J'vous laisse le soin de juger la dessus. Pour ceux qui n'y comprennent rien, j'explique globalement à la fin (une première!)  
Njoy!

Et vive **A static lullaby** avec leur paroles psychopathes a souhait qui inspirent les esprits mal tournés tel le miens

_Why did I laugh so hard baby?___

Monsieur, il ne cesse de rire. Que dois-je faire?

Blind to the answers, find yourself,  
Walk for the moment, find the reason in yourself,  
Theres a reason for you and I

Je te vois encore sourire, mon ange. En rentrant dans notre minuscule appartement, au lever du jour. Tu n'essaies même plus d'être subtil dans tes activités, c'est pathétique. Et moi, je suis là, à t'attendre dans le salon comme un con. Comme à chaque fois depuis six ans.

Qui était-il cette fois ci? Tu hoche de la tête négativement, tu ne veux pas me l'avouer. Tu m'aimes. Oh oui, tu m'aimes. Tu ne cesse de me le répéter chaque fois que tu rentre dans cet état pitoyable. Et moi, je te crois.

Six ans, c'est long.

Ta tête blonde m'a séduite la première fois où j'ai posé mon regard sur ta personne. Ces mèches rebelles toujours en chamaille où tu t'amuse à passer nonchalamment tes doigts blanc comme neige. Combien de con comme moi ont pu tomber dans le panneau? Combien as tu réussir à séduire aussi facilement? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai beau être écœuré par tes activités nocturnes, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de te détester. Mon ange, tu es magnifique.

Nous étions jeunes lorsque tout à commencer. Nous avions dix-huit ans, te souviens-tu? Déjà, tu me trompais avec les membres de ton groupes. J'aurais du penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre vous, vous étiez tous tellement étrange. Ils ne pouvaient être hétéro, j'aurais du m'en douter. J'aurais du me douter aussi que ces longues répétitions étaient souvent que des excuses bidon pour t'envoyer en l'air.

J'aurais du. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'avais confiance en toi. Une confiance aveugle. Tu aurais pu me conduire au meurtre que je l'aurais fait, tes paroles semblaient être pour moi celle de Dieu lui-même. J'aurais tuer pour être à tes côtés. J'aurais tout fait.

Tu m'a rendu dingue durant toutes ces années. Tellement fou. La lune n'aurait été assez belle pour que je te l'offre en cadeau. Tu étais tout pour moi. Alors pourquoi, mon ange, pourquoi? Dit moi pourquoi que ces six années passées à tes côtés furent les six pires années de ma jeune existence?

RÉPOND À CETTE QUESTION!

Je souris, tu ne peux plus me répondre, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. J'avais oublié ce matin où tu es encore entré avec ce sourire reposé et satisfait glué au visage. Ce matin où j'étais assis à la table de notre petite cuisine, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous deux. Tu m'as regardé, triste. Tes beaux yeux bleus semblaient encore regretter la torture que tu me faisait subir depuis trop longtemps.

C'est la dernière fois Tai, je te le promets. Je t'aime tellement tu sais… 

Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. Mais je n'arrivais seulement plus à te comprendre. Je m'étais toujours dit que tu avais raison, que c'était vraiment la dernière fois que tu me faisais le coup. Pourtant, à chaque fois, tu recommençais ton petit manège. Alors, pourquoi?

Maintenant, tu as tout ton temps pour m'expliquer ce qui n'a pas été entre nous deux. Allez, trouve les mots exacts pour réussir à m'imager ce qui se passe dans ta tête d'artiste. Je veux que tu t'excuses pour ce que tu as fait. Ces excuses dureront quelques secondes, mais ce sera le plus beau moment de ma vie. Car tu reconnaîtra m'avoir fait souffrir durant toutes ces années. Ce sera ma victoire.

Je t'aime mon ange blond. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres même si tu me torturais… je te le jure.

Tu ne voulais pas, tu t'es mis à pleurer doucement de cette façon que tu as si caractéristique. Cette façon angélique. Tes larmes semblent être d'argent ou de cristal, semblent être si pure. Pourtant, entre nous deux, tu es sans doutes l'être le plus impur que je puisse connaître. N'ai-je pas raison cette fois-ci?

Tu n'as pas voulu arrêter tes mensonges inutiles. Ça me fait rire maintenant. Tu n'as jamais cesser de me mentir sur toute la ligne, même après que tu ai eu conscience que je savais. Je savais et tu continuais à me mentir.

Tai, je te le jure. Ce n'es pas toujours ce que tu crois… 

Ce que je crois c'est ce que je vois mon ange. Et ce que je vois c'est mon petit ami qui disparaît chaque soir dans le lit de d'autres personnes…. D'autres mecs, d'autres femmes. Tu t'en foutais de leur sexe, avoue? Obsédé.

Mais pourquoi ai-je rit comme un dément ce matin là? Pourquoi?

Dit moi pourquoi je n'ai seulement qu'envie de rire en me remémorant ta mine déconfîtes face à ma colère si soudaine. Je n'avais jamais rien dis, n'est-ce pas? Je n'avais jamais montrer que j'étais contre? Que ça me torturais de ne pas t'avoir seulement à moi?

Ce matin là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en voyant ta misérable vie disparaître devant moi. Pardonne moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ris aussi intensément. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je t'en voulais, mais je t'aimais. Je t'aime toujours. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire du mal.

Mais je l'ai fait, n'est-ce pas?

Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer. Vraiment désolé. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire du mal. Je te le promets mon ange. Mais rien ne m'explique pourquoi cette vision de mort me fait encore rire aujourd'hui.

Es- tu bien où tu es maintenant! ES TU À L'AISE AVEC TON NOUVEAU MONDE?

Je me le demande. C'est une question profonde que je me pose depuis ton départ. Sans doutes es-tu heureux. Tu dois l'être. Tu es tout de même un ange, sous n'importe quel ciel.

Je souri et recommence à rire. Le rire me pourchasse depuis quelques années. Mais, tu le sais maintenant mon bel ailé. Oh, que tu le sais, d'où tu es je suis certain que tu le vois.

Et sais tu quoi? Je suis heureux d'être celui qui t'a foutu dans ce trou. Je suis heureux d'être celui qui ta finalement arrêter et qui ta foutu dans la tombe.

Pardon mon ange, je ne te ferai plus de mal. Tu as tant pleuré. Pardonne-moi.

Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…..

Non, je ne voulais pas.

Je te le jure.

Monsieur, il ne cesse de rire. Que dois-je faire?

Isolez-le. Il risque de perturber les autres patients autour de lui.

L'infirmière s'approcha du patient en question, avec précautions. Il était hilare.

QUI DE NOUS DEUX RIT MAINTENANT? QUI HEIN! JE RIS! JE RIS! JE RIS!

Une larme coula sur sa joue couleur pêche.  
-Je te promets de ne plus te faire du mal…. Non plus de mal… je t'aime…

Why did I laugh so hard baby?  
(you won't be back and I'm still laughing)  
I never meant to hurt you (but I did)  
I'm sorry that you cried so hard darling,  
I'll never hurt you again

End

Note : si vous avez compris le principe, Matt était obsédé du sexe et sortais avec Tai. Par contre, il a fini par péter un plomb a la longue et l'a tué… et s'est retrouvé dans un asile.  
Freak.  
C'est moi.  
Review please.  
**Les lyrics presents dans le fic sont de A STATIC LULLABY, la chanson LIPGLOSS & LETDOWN **


End file.
